Breezehome
Located in Whiterun, Breezehome sits adjacent to Warmaiden's and Whiterun's Gate, and is usually the first house that can be bought. Physically, it resembles many of the other houses of Whiterun, with pale wooden walls, a few windows and a hay-thatched roof. Acquisition It can be purchased from Proventus Avenicci after the Jarl allows the purchasing of property, or from Brill if the Dragonborn has completed the Battle for Whiterun for the Stormcloaks. It can be bought immediately after retrieving the Dragonstone for the quest Bleak Falls Barrow. Proventus Avenicci or Brill do not sell upgrades when they are on the porch of Dragonsreach, only in the dining room. Siding with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War requires the Dragonborn to perform certain tasks, as well as purchase Breezehome, in order to re-conscript themselves as Thane of Whiterun. Advantages and disadvantages Breezehome is inexpensive and easily acquired early in the game, but it is the only home that lacks an enchanting table. In order to enchant in Whiterun, the Dragonborn must exit Breezehome (1 transition), head to Dragonsreach, then enter (another transition) and walk up the steps to the enchanting table. For members of the Thieves Guild, the fence in Whiterun is located outside of the city entirely, at Honningbrew Meadery, requiring fast-travel and extra transitions anytime the Dragonborn wishes to move stolen goods. Breezehome is, however, convenient for blacksmiths due to its proximity to Warmaiden's, as well as for Alchemy-users because of its convenient Apothecary's Satchel placed right on the lab. Unlike other houses, this one does not have mannequins for armor displaying. In the ''Hearthfire'' add-on, a courier will deliver a message called Breezehome Furnishings, which allows the player to buy an extra room for Adoption. Any items stored in the barrel next to the staircase will then be moved to the nearby cupboard. Upgrades After the house is bought, Proventus sells upgrades for the property: There is also a guest bedroom upgrade to the house that is added after becoming Thane of Whiterun and Lydia becomes the Thane's housecarl. If the title is granted before purchasing Breezehome's deed, the room furnishings are already present. Once Lydia is dismissed of her duties as a follower, she returns here. Item displays *2 Weapon Racks *2 Weapon Plaques *1 Shield Plaque *4 Bookshelves (holding a total of 58 books) See Whiterun Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Quests *Buying a house in Whiterun Gallery Breezehome.PNG|Location of home. Breezehome.jpg|Just inside the front door of Breezehome Breezehome - entrance.jpg|Breezehome Breezehome00.jpg|Breezehome - alchemy lab Breezehome01.jpg|Breezehome - bedroom Breezehome02.jpg|Breezehome - upper floor Breezehome04.jpg|Breezehome - entrance Breezehome - Child's Bedroom.png|The Alchemy Lab is replaced with a Child's Bedroom Trivia *If dialogue with an NPC is not completed before entering Breezehome, they follow the Dragonborn inside. They immediately leave upon finishing their dialogue. *To obtain to the house for free, collect 5,000 and speak with Proventus. During the dialogue option for purchasing the house, open a container and deposit the coins inside. This can also be done for purchase the upgrades. The coins can be dropped on the floor, but they are much more difficult to pick up afterward. Between 8:00 and 8:30 AM, Proventus can be found in the upper rooms of Dragonsreach, where many containers reside. This is the best location for executing the exploit. *Decorating an area of the house removes spiderwebs and boxes. *This house can be accessed during the Battle for Whiterun, but the beds cannot be slept in and the upgrades cannot be purchased. *During Diplomatic Immunity, Delphine removes the key to Breezehome from the inventory. It can be reacquired from the chest in the Sleeping Giant Inn. *Adopted children living at Breezehome may comment on the sorry state of the Gildergreen (until the quest The Blessing of Nature is completed). They may also mention playing with Lucia in the park, and feeling sorry for her (unless she has also been adopted). Bugs ru:Дом теплых ветров Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations